Midnight Son (Tabby Style)
by acebear
Summary: please review
1. New Begingings

Midnight Son (Tabby Style)

Don't own anything just this work of fiction

Chapter 1 - New beginnings

Abby was sitting at the bar having a bar After unpacking a few boxes at her Apartment she couldn't believe she was going to be starting a new job in the morning . She didn't really know anyone since she just moved to a new city for this job . She just odored her 2nd beer when a hot guy sat down next to her and ordered a beer . He looked over at her after getting his beer and said your new here huh. She then smiled and said ya I just moved here for work . They sat and talked and had a few more beers before Abby decided to be bold and ask him if he wanted to get out of here .

Tony then said sure and they left they got a cab and went to Abby's place she hadn't finished unpacking but she had enough done to make her place look homey . After getting out of the cab they paid the driver and started making out on the sidewalk . Once they needed air they pulled apart and Abby took Tony's hand and lead him up to her apartment. After getting into her place Tony took the lead getting them naked then picked her up and kissing her he laid her on her couch and got on top of her. He started kissing from her jawline down her body With every kiss she got louder and louder once he finally reach her core he put her legs on his shoulders and started eating her out .

It didn't take long after he started before she was coming fast and hard him being him he didn't miss a drop . He then went up and kissed her . She could taste herself and she couldn't help but like it . She looked into his eyes and then started kissing his neck then moaned into one of those kisses because he was now fully inside her going fast and hard . It was about 20 mins more and they were coming together .

The next morning

Abby woke up and looked over at her clock and saw what time it was she then said shoot and sat up . She looked around on the floor for her shirt but what she saw was not her shirt it was the guy from the bar . She was shocked that he was still here and still asleep . So she stood up and lightly kicked him to try and wake him up . After he was awake she told him that he had to leave that she had to go get dressed because she didn't want to be late for her first day of work . He nodded and got dressed and left. Abby went to her room and picked out something to wear . After she did she got her bag and keys and headed out the door. She stopped and picked up a caff pow on the way to work .

At ncis

Tony was at his desk with some coffee trying to get his hangover under control . Gibbs walked in a few moments later with his own coffee . As soon as Gibbs got to his desk his cell went off . He answered it and told the guard he would be right down. So Gibbs went down to the lobby,it didn't take long for the elevator to get to the lobby and once it did he got off and walked over to the guard and the young lady standing next to him. Gibbs looked at the young lady and said you must be our new forensic scientist .

Abby said yes I am . Then Gibbs said come on let go up so you can meet everyone.

Gibbs and Abby got on the elevator and went to meet Ducky before heading up to the bullpen to meet Tony Gibbs not knowing that Tony and Abby already met . Gibbs was going over the rules when the elevator doors opened to the bullpen . Tony was sitting at his desk not really noticing that the elevator doors had opened .

Gibbs and Abby walked into the bullpen and Gibbs tells Tony that he would like for him to meet his new team member . Tony looked up from what he was going and over to were his boss was . Abby and Tony looked at each other in shock because they never thought they would see each other again after last night let alone be working together now . Gibbs just gave Tony a head slap and said don't even think about it . Tony looked at him and said I know Rule 12 boss. Abby looked at both of them and then asked what Rule 12 was . Tony said Rule 12 is never date a co worker Abby then said oh... as she felt her heart sink . Gibbs told Abby that he would show her were he lab is. That is when Tony said it's OK boss I will show her and you can go see the director . Gibbs then said OK and went upstairs .

Tony then took Abby's hand and lead her to the elevator . Once they were in Tony shut the power off making Abby ask him what he was doing . Tony then said I would normally not brake a rule in the double digits but your different , your worth it . Tony then went over and kissed her . She kissed him back deeper. After a few mins of making out they needed air and Tony needed to turn the power back on and take her to her lab.

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do u think please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


	2. one year later

Midnight Son (Tabby Style) chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Chapter 2- One Year Later

Abby smiles down at the text Tony just sent saying how much he loved and missed her and how he couldn't wait to get home to her . Just then her timer went off so she walked back into the bathroom and over to the sink and picks up the pregnancy test she had just taken only mins ago . After reading the results she then started smiling and crying she couldn't believe this was actually happening now she needed to find a way to tell Tony and at some point Gibbs . After calming down she decided she would go get some things like onesies and other cute baby things to tell him with . It was a good thing he wouldn't be home for lunch for three more hours .

It didn't take her long to get to the baby store and to pick out some things she decided to get the things wrapped up since the store offered that option . Once she left the store she went and picked up something to eat and a non caff pow then she decided to go back home . After finishing she non caff pow she decided to take a nap on the couch .

Lunch time

Tony walked into the house him and Abby got about four months ago . He smiled seeing her laying on the couch asleep he then walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips to wake her up . It didn't take her long to wake up he then helped her up and sat next to her and asked her how she was feeling . She then said she was going good just hungry and that she had a present for him , he looked at her intrigued with wonder . She then picked up the bag she had put on the side of the couch so he wouldn't see when he came in . She then handed him the bag and told him to take a look smiling knowing he would be very happy ,

he started take things out slowly first he wasn't getting it at first then he finally got to the to the positive test and that is when he finally understood and the fact that he still hadn't pulled out the binkie . once he finally got it he looked at her and asked her if this was real she then said ya it looks like it then she kissed him deep. It wasn't long until they needed air after that he asked her where she wanted to go for lunch .

She looked at him and said um... how about the diner we go to for dinner . He said OK babe he then said do you want to go out dressed like that . She then looked down and said oh well um... I guess so . They then got up and he got his keys and took her hand and they left . It didn't take them long to get to the diner after they got to the diner she then kissed his hand and he kissed hers back . They sat down at the booth and ordered their food , She then got up and went over to him and got in lap . She then kissed him he smiled and held her close just as he put his free hand on her belly is when their food came .

After their food came she then got up and went back to her side of the booth. It didn't take them long to have their lunch and soon after they had they went back to their house and had enough time to talk about what they were going to tell Gibbs since he didn't even know that they were together and he thought about Tony and Abby like they were his kids so there is no telling on how he will react to this but they knew they had to find a way .

Soon lunch was over and he had to get back to work but before he left he gave her one last kiss after getting on his knees and kissing her belly , before he left he told her he was more then happy right now he loved her more then anything he then said he said that he knew that she was going to be the most amazing mom to their baby,

4 hours later

tony had just walked into their bedroom he smiled as he saw that the bathroom door was open he then walked in and saw she was taking a bath and talking to their baby , he smiled at it and then went and sat down the toilet she smiled as he sat down and asked him the rest of his day went and how her fill in was working . He then said he couldn't focus after lunch and that the guy filling in for her was OK but he wasn't her , she had to laugh at that because she knew he was right she then said she thought it might be time to get out of the tub so she stood up and he got her a towel .

After drying off they went to their bedroom and laid down in bed just talking about anything and everything mostly about their baby and how much they loved each other and now their baby . She laid on him for a few moments as they talked but the she started yawning . It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms he smiled and kissed her head before falling asleep himself .

He was the first one to wake up so he decided to make them some breakfast and see if she was feeling good enough to come in to work . After she was awake and they were having the breakfast me made he asked her if she was OK enough to go to work she told him that she was OK to go at the moment but she would let him know to moment she wasn't feeling good . He agreed and they went and got ready . After getting ready they got into their cars and headed in , it didn't take them long to get to the navy yard and for her to get to her lab and for him to get to the bullpen .

Chapter 3 preview

telling Gibbs

Tony and Abby were down in her lab when Gibbs walked in and asked them what was going on . They then looked from each other to Gibbs before finally Abby told Gibbs that she was/ is pregnant and that she knew who that dad was and for him not to be mad . After telling her he wouldn't be he then asked who the dad was . She then took a deep breath as Tony grabbed her hand before telling Gibbs that he is the father and that he fully intends on marrying her someday and that he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure that her and their baby would always feel happy and loved .

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think please review and thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


	3. Telling Gibbs

Midnight Son (Tabby Style) chapter 3

don't own anything but this work of fiction

last time on Midnight son (tabby style)

Lunch time

Tony walked into the house him and Abby got about four months ago . He smiled seeing her laying on the couch asleep he then walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips to wake her up . It didn't take her long to wake up he then helped her up and sat next to her and asked her how she was feeling . She then said she was going good just hungry and that she had a present for him , he looked at her intrigued with wonder . She then picked up the bag she had put on the side of the couch so he wouldn't see when he came in . She then handed him the bag and told him to take a look smiling knowing he would be very happy ,

he started take things out slowly first he wasn't getting it at first then he finally got to the to the positive test and that is when he finally understood and the fact that he still hadn't pulled out the binkie . once he finally got it he looked at her and asked her if this was real she then said ya it looks like it then she kissed him deep. It wasn't long until they needed air after that he asked her where she wanted to go for lunch .

She looked at him and said um... how about the diner we go to for dinner . He said OK babe he then said do you want to go out dressed like that . She then looked down and said oh well um... I guess so . They then got up and he got his keys and took her hand and they left . It didn't take them long to get to the diner after they got to the diner she then kissed his hand and he kissed hers back . They sat down at the booth and ordered their food , She then got up and went over to him and got in lap . She then kissed him he smiled and held her close just as he put his free hand on her belly is when their food came .

After their food came she then got up and went back to her side of the booth. It didn't take them long to have their lunch and soon after they had they went back to their house and had enough time to talk about what they were going to tell Gibbs since he didn't even know that they were together and he thought about Tony and Abby like they were his kids so there is no telling on how he will react to this but they knew they had to find a way .

Soon lunch was over and he had to get back to work but before he left he gave her one last kiss after getting on his knees and kissing her belly , before he left he told her he was more then happy right now he loved her more then anything he then said he said that he knew that she was going to be the most amazing mom to their baby,

4 hours later

tony had just walked into their bedroom he smiled as he saw that the bathroom door was open he then walked in and saw she was taking a bath and talking to their baby , he smiled at it and then went and sat down the toilet she smiled as he sat down and asked him the rest of his day went and how her fill in was working . He then said he couldn't focus after lunch and that the guy filling in for her was OK but he wasn't her , she had to laugh at that because she knew he was right she then said she thought it might be time to get out of the tub so she stood up and he got her a towel .

After drying off they went to their bedroom and laid down in bed just talking about anything and everything mostly about their baby and how much they loved each other and now their baby . She laid on him for a few moments as they talked but the she started yawning . It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms he smiled and kissed her head before falling asleep himself .

He was the first one to wake up so he decided to make them some breakfast and see if she was feeling good enough to come in to work . After she was awake and they were having the breakfast me made he asked her if she was OK enough to go to work she told him that she was OK to go at the moment but she would let him know to moment she wasn't feeling good . He agreed and they went and got ready . After getting ready they got into their cars and headed in , it didn't take them long to get to the navy yard and for her to get to her lab and for him to get to the bullpen .

Now on Midnight son (tabby style)

telling Gibbs

Tony and Abby were down in her lab when Gibbs walked in and asked them what was going on . They then looked from each other to Gibbs before finally Abby told Gibbs that she was/ is pregnant and that she knew who that dad was and for him not to be mad . After telling her he wouldn't be he then asked who the dad was . She then took a deep breath as Tony grabbed her hand before telling Gibbs that he is the father and that he fully intends on marrying her someday and that he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure that her and their baby would always feel happy and loved . Gibbs then looked at them in shock for a moment or two before saying that he was happy for them and that if Tony did anything to hurt or upset Abby that he would have him to answer too, after Tony reassured Gibbs that he would never hurt he in anyway is when Gibbs finally said OK good and left . Soon after Gibbs left is when Tony pulled Abby into a hug and told her how much he loved her and that he couldn't wait for them to get home that he had a very special surprise for her there . He then gave her a simple kiss before telling her that he better get back upstairs . After kissing him back she nodded and said I know and that she would miss him and that she couldn't wait tile they could go home.

Later that Night

Abby came up to the bullpen to see if Tony was ready to go she had just walked in when he stood up and got his bag . He walked over to her and kissed her cheek before asking if she wanted to get some dinner before going home . She looked at him and said yes then grabbed his hand and lead him to the elevator . It didn't take them long to find a place to eat once they left the navy yard once they had they pulled into the parking lot parked and went inside . Soon after getting inside they were seated and had ordered while waiting Abby kept trying to get hints out of Tony as to what the surprise was but he just kept telling her she would have to just wait and see . After about the tenth time of asking she finally gave up that is when their food showed up , it didn't take long for them to eat dinner so it wasn't long tile they were back in the car and this time heading home ,

once they got home Tony lead her to the nursery door that is when he pulled out a key and unlocked the door . after unlocking it he looked at her and said he had his friend come in a decorate the room it to witch she gave him a look and asked how his friend could have decorated the room when they didn't even know they gender of the baby yet . It took her a moment but then she remembered that they were going to do a gender reveal the next day to witch he said ya I know but this was going to be so much better . He opened the door and turned on the light and what she saw bright her to tears she saw the whole team plus some of her friends and his . She couldn't help but cry when she saw Gibbs holding a baby blue cake and Ducky holding a pink one . She looked over at Tony and said we're having twins he just nodded and said ya she was hiding behind him . After finally calming down enough she finally looked around the room she couldn't believe how amazing it looked . once everyone was said hi too Tony pulled her into the middle of the room and took both her hands for a moment before finally letting one go and dropping to one knee and asking her to marry him to witch she said yes he then got up and kissed her while everyone cheered .

A/n OK stopping this chapter here let me know what u think about the Gender reveal/ proposal surprise please review

yours always

Acebear


End file.
